There are always difficulties in joining, say, a stainless steel handle to, say, an aluminium bowl. Thus, one cannot simply make a satisfactory electrical resistance weld between the two. In this connection, one needs to bear in mind the fact that, in use, cooking pans often contain boiling water or hot oil and so it is of vital importance that the join between the handle and the bowl be very secure.
A strong join can be achieved using one or more rivets which pass completely through the wall of the bowl. The problem with that, however, is that the rivet head is left within the bowl and inevitably a crevice exists between the head of the rivet and the wall of the bowl which can act as a food trap and create cleaning problems.
Another technique which has been used is to join a stud to the outside wall of the bowl. If the stud is of similar material to the material of the pan, this join can be made very simply by electrical resistance welding. Thereafter, the handle can be joined to the stud by a screw. This technique unfortunately does not produce a particularly attractive looking result, is not economical, and the screw can easily become loose during use so that the handle becomes loose which can be dangerous.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a relatively simple and secure manner of joining the handle to a pan where the handle and pan are of dissimilar metals.